This invention relates to a swivel attachment for automobile vehicle adjustable sun visors.
With adjustable sun visors, that is sun visors which may be swung to lay against the windshield and adjoining side window, it is common practice to use swivel attachments comprising a spring which, by fitting onto the visor suspension rod hinge connection end under adequate preload, provides the required rod retention couple to make the front or side working positions of the visor stable. Also known are swivel attachments wherein the rod hinge connection end is simply stuck in a socket of an attachment formed from a polymeric material; the retention couple being here provided merely by the friction force developed between the different materials of the rod and attachment in which the respective socket is formed.
Both these prior swivel attachments have drawbacks, and especially the former type, including a spring, an excessively complicated construction resulting in excessively high manufacturing costs, while the latter type, relying simply on friction, is not fully satisfactory function-wise, mainly on account of the mechanical characteristics of the polymeric material changing with temperature. Moreover, both such prior swivel attachments have the disadvantage of occupying much space axially, so that a recessed seat must be provided in the car body sheet metal surface.